Function points were defined in 1979 by Allan Albrecht of IBM to manage software. A function point is a unit of measurement to express the amount of business functionality an information system provides to a user. A function point approach assumes counting functions that specifically match requirements and counts external transactions such as external inputs, outputs, queries, number of data elements and file size allocations for example.